Markiplier Wiki:Rules and Policy
Usefull Links Wikia Inc. *Wikia main website *Community Central Markiplier Wiki *Main Page *Markiplier Wiki:Rules and Policy (here) *List of Games *List of Videos * * Admins *User:Suminoma *User:NewGenTV *User:Neocarleen *User:Epic_gammer *(User:Goldenblade2 - unspecified hiatus.) General User's Behavior Language *Use American English in articles. You can use other languages to show original name of foreign game/show/quote used in article. *Check all your edits in any vocabulary you want before submitting. If you're not sure about your grammar, find out how to use it to at least not change the meaning. *Don't curse and swear except when quoting. Censoring curses is your opinion, but using ** is pretty useless. Comments *Comment section used only to help improving an article or point a problem in it. The place for your thought's about what article describes is in forum. Debates *If you see that statements of two users (even if one of them is you) are opposite, it's most likely to use some evidence. *Don't start a discussion of fan-fiction. If it's not obvious from game means that every side is wrong. *If you have a theory you can't use it twice. If you think someone is wrong, show evidence, once each. *If anyone stands by their point after your argumentation meaning that further discussion is pointless. *Admin is not always right but can end any debate even without argumentation. Spam *Repeating messages, messages with random letters, often short messages, not-related messages, messages without target, nonsense, advertising are not allowed. Article Editing Categories *If you're making a new page, it must be tagges with at least 2 categories: article type and connection to more major article. Spoilers *This Wiki is not spoiler free. The amplitude of your information is your opinion but better to provide as much as possible. Validity *If you're making an edit, you know for sure there's a proof within related articles. *You can use a game as argument itself but you can't use third side websites to describe game's content. *Don't make any "I think it was that way" or "It looks cooler with that" and etc when writing articles. *You can't use another wiki as argument but can check there if your statement is supported. Originality *Every article should be written yourself, or at least be different from any other description in any other website. Internal Links *Use the first word in article which should serve as link. Other link to one page should be used only if previous is in visible distance. External Links *Any links to pages not in Wiki should only sent to website, which can be described as "official" in any sort, relating to article in question. *You take full responsibility for website's content and for adding links to them. Page connection *If you're adding an episode, check every other page related to game played if some information changed. Lists *Important pages as List of Games and List of Videos, as well as Main Page are for admins' use only. If something is missing, name that in comments. Real World *If you are describing a person, make sure to write the most accurate and polite information and provide links that can prove every statement. Third Person *Using "The player" or "protagonist" is preferable than "you" when describing a game. Fan-content *You can't use articles to describe your imagination, use blogs and forums for it. *You can't use fan-fiction to write an article no matter how right it sounds. *Use Markiplier Fan Games and Markiplier Animated pages accordingly. Files Uploading Don't stack unused images *If you're uploading a picture, you definitely sure to use it anywhere really soon. Quality *Use the best picture you can find. If there's no such image, try to make one yourself. Content *Images should at least show something that can illustrate an article. *Images musn't include nudity, racism, offence, disgust even if it's presented in game or episode. *Gore, drugs, horror, nazi, memes, suicide are allowed however. *Check your country's and U.S.A's law for the rest. Format *Use PNG or GIF in any photo you uploading. If your image is JPG, use MSPaint or other image editor to save it as PNG. Naming *Image shouldn't have random letters. The name should be simple to use anytime and not be confused with other images. Duplicates *If there appears that your image is mostly the same than the one is already used, your one will be deleted. *If your think that your image is better than other, upload your one and use it only in comment of page where first image is used. Video Uploading *You can use only videos from YouTube and only featuring Markiplier, or games' official trailers. *Rules for videos mostly are same as for images.